Star Fall
by x-Panicalysis-x
Summary: Gwen Ross was a 'normal' girl with a 'normal' life. Nothing unusual happened. Everything was so routine. Untill Halloween, of course. Review, please! No flaming! My ego balloon can't take it.
1. Moon Set

LOL. I really don't need another fic, but I HAD to get this one off my chest. ;3

And, I _do_ have a life. But I _did _make a commitment by writing and publishing fanfics, so I'll attempt to juggle the two. ;3

* * *

I had thought it was just another Halloween. Just another year passing. Just another night sitting in my dark living room on the couch with the cat, hearing kids complain about my old lady neighbor giving them condoms. But I was dead wrong. 

_XxXxXxXxX_

The 31st fell on a Tuesday that particular year. Kids came to school dressed up as whatever they were gonna be later on, despite the fact that they were 17 or 18. Most kids in my school in the town of Gryffyn usually act their shoe size, rather than their age. And, since I wasn' t gonna be anything, I was merely decked out in a dark gray hoodie, jeans, and my old faded black converse. Some dick jumped out of a corner in a mask and yelled at me. I kicked him and stomped away. My morning had been fine untill little Mr. Halloween ruined it.

I sighed, and spun the dial of my locker. _Kids aren't supposed to bother me,_ I thought, _I'm a junior. Only seniors.._

But right then, 5 kids walked past. The whole hall was silent.

They were all tall, thin, pale and.. well, beautiful. Their eyes were all various shades, yet they were all dark, and swirling. The tallest was a girl with long, raven black hair that ended in curls. An air of authority clouded her. Her skin was pale and seemed to shine, she reminded me of the moon. Her 'craters' were the dark purplish bags under all of their eyes. But it didn't subtract from their beauty; it made them look... gothic and pretty, for lack of better words. The boy walking next to her had a tall black-and-green mohawk. His eyebrows were raised high, as he scanned the halls, snorting and scoffing occaisionally. The girl behind them was quite small, with metallic red-looking hair that was chin length, held back by a single shiny black barrette. A small smirk touched her lips, and her coal black eyes twinkled. The boy next the to her had ratha large eyes, giving him the appearance of an owl. His bangs were angled to the right, and only one blue eye could be seen. He had a grim smile on his face. And the last one..

Wow. Black bangs framed his face, and didn't hide his lovely red eyes. The back of his hair was spiked out all over, and looked quite pointy. He was small, compared to the other 2 boys, but he was well-muscled. Some strange air resided around him in particular. A few parts strength, a few parts beauty, and a large part.. Mystery.

Who were these people?

_XxXxXxXxX_

During my first class, I thought about these strange people. They were beautiful and utterly mysterious. I, Gwen Ross, was plain, with dirty blond hair and pale blue eyes. I was completely distracted. Some other girls were giggly about them. Even 2 guys were talking about them.

"..The Paines. Their surname is 'Paine'."

"Oooh! He's so hawt! I love the mohawk!!"

"That tall chick, with the black hair.."

"I'd tap that."

I shook my head, disgusted, as the bell rang for us to go to our second period class.

And I couldn't _believe _who was sitting there.

_XxXxXxXxX_

"Ah.. The new student.. Daryn.. Paine." said the old teacher, squinting to read his name. He smiled slightly, and raised his hand a bit with a nod. I heard a girl squeal. I tapped my finger gainst my desk. He was one row over, 2 seats back. I tapped faster. He looked at me. I could feel it. So, I turned around, and locked eyes. My tapping stop. I felt weirdsort of tingle in my face, and he clenched his fist, and broke eye contact.

"_Cantante,_" he murmured. Or, that's what it sounded like. I knew what that meant.. Singer. Did he just call me a singer? I tapped faster, and I tapped faster, and turned around, feeling my face flush. I set my head down on the desk, letting the Teacher's words swirl around in my head as if they were some foreign language I couldn't understand.

* * *

oo; Did it suck horribly? Was it decent, or did it rock your soul? ;D

Well, review anyway. .. But no flaming.. My ego ballon would pop.


	2. Solar Flare

:O I am the quickest updater you've eva SEEN! YEEEAAA, BOII!

XD Well, the 5 reviews (I only saw 2, though) inspired me. (I bet one was a flame, or they were gonna sue me for making them barf)

But, I'm inspired, nonetheless! SO! Here's the second chapter.

* * *

The next day was pretty normal. But, I made eye contact with Daryn every so often, and I tingled a little bit. My friends, Tabitha and Katie, had practically jumped me. I love both of them, don't get me wrong, but they are so _pushy!_

"Is anything going on with you and Daryn?" asked Tabitha quickly. She was very protective, because I had known her longer.

"Uh, no-"

"Don't lie to us," she said curtly, her black painted nails flashing briefly infront of her face, "Why do you two keep looking at each other?"

"Tabi--"

"Answer the question, Gwen!"

"I.. Uhh.. I dunno! He just does!"

Tabitha narrowed her eyes, and Katie, who was taking notes, glanced up at the taller girl.

"Background check," Tabitha decided, twirling on her heels and flouncing off.

_XxXxXxXxX_

I sighed, fingering the edge of my blue locker door. School was over, which is good, but I really didn't have the ambition to go outside. My tummy ached. It was unusual. I spotted Katie and Tabby walking down the hallway. I hobbled over to them, and put my hand on Tabitha's shoulder.

"Tabby.. Gimme a Pamprin.." I whined, lowly. Tabby blinked at me, then obliged by pulling out a smal bottle and giving me one.

"Thanks," I said, dry swallowing the pill.

"Are you okay? We were kinda joking about the background check thing.." she murmured, genuine concern flashing in her eyes. Katie's eyes mirrored her's.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Katie asked.

"No, I'm fine, I swear," I said, smiling and standing straight to show them I was fine. But I was lying, really..

_XxXxXxXxX_

I tried to concentrate on the road. I was finding that difficult. The strange ache in my tummy grew worse, despite the pill. I lowered a hand to my stomach and murmured a little charm my mom had taught me when I was younger, "Owie fix, owie fix, you're the fairy that I pick, bring the healing, come right quick,"

It always seemed to work.

But, it didn't help with my concentration on the road. I swerved sharply to take a turn, and pulled over.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I moaned, out loud, head on the steering wheel. I sat there for what seemed like forever.

A sharp rap on the glass startled me. My heart just about jumped outta my chest when I saw who was there.

"Daryn?" I asked, rolling the window down. He closed a hand over his forearm, shifting his weight.

"Gwen," he said, in a voice that almost knocked the wind out of me, "Are you okay?"

I blinked stupidly at him.

"_Gwen,_"

My eyes opened wide.

"_Gwendolyn._ You're coming with me," he said, opening the door, and pulling me out.

I didn't resist, although I wanted to. Even though his arms felt nice. He put me in his passenger side, and made a phone call on a cell phone for a tow truck, and sped off.

"Gwen, are you okay?" he asked again. I looked at him.

"My tummy hurts," I said, surprisingly sounding like a little kid. I rested my head back on the back of the sea, and he looked at my neck, then frantically looked back at the road.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He regained his calm attitude, then nodded.

"I'm bringing you home," He said firmly, turning into our town. He looked at me, eyes full of concern and an emotion I couldn't identify. I smiled, and blacked out.

_"You can't see California without Marlon Brando's eyes.."_

I was laying on my bed. I knew that. And 'Eyeless' by Slipknot was playing in the backround. Softly, but still. Who the hell was playing my song?

I opened my eyes, to see Daryn sittin at the edge of my bed. His eyes opened wide, and a smile crossed his face.

"Gwen," he said, with all the casualness of a friend, "You're awake."

I nodded, with a laugh, "Captain Obvious,"

He gave me a weird face, then, "I was worried."

"_You_? Worried about _me_?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, shifting closer.

"Well.. All the guys think you're awesome. All the girls want you. And it's only your second day. It's kind of unnatural." I said, wincing, as a sharp pang of pain came about my stomach reigon.

He looked into his lap, then after a few moments, "If I like you, I like you, I don't care how popular you are,"

"..Like?"

He turned back to his lap again, "I was never good with girls," he murmured. "But I meant.. As a friend.."

"Oh." _Was there dissapointment in my voice..?_

His smile turned grim, and he kicked his feet a little bit. My mom just walked in. She beamed at Daryn.

"Told you it would work," she said, "You're out 5 bucks, kid,"

Daryn laughed, and pulled out a 5, and slapped it in my mother's hand.

"What did I miss?" I asked, my finger running over the embroidered bear's ear on my quilt. My eyes fell on my feet, someone had taken my shoes off. I smiled grimly.

"I told Daryn that if you play a person's favorite song while they're unconcious, they wake up," she stated cheerfully, bounding out.

I laughed, then rested my head on my pillow. Me and Daryn talked for a little while longer, but soon, he was off. I felt a little empty inside.

_"..It's all in your head."_

At school, Daryn was waiting for me.

"I hope you realize we're friends now," he declared, "And, as friends, I must tag around you and make sure you're okay."

"Okay, Mr. Articulate," I said, tripping over my feet. He caught me.

"Nice, Gwen," he said, shaking his head at me. I blushed, and he looked away.

His brother with the green and black mohawk, Seth, sidled up.

"Hey, li'l bro and friend! How's it goin'?" he asked, in a facetious manner. I laughed, but Daryn pushed him.

"Oh, you wanna go, punk?" mock-asked Seth, getting into a fighting position.

"Hell yeah," Daryn said, cracking his neck. Seth charged at Daryn, in slo-mo, aiming a punch for his head. Daryn bent back, Matrix style, and then forced his palm up at the older boy's ribs. Seth twisted several times, then fell to his knees, all in slow motion. I started to laugh again.

"You guys are funny," I said, just as the bell rang.

"Well.. Time to go piss the Math teacher off!" said Seth loudly, stomping away loudly, screaming at people. I grinned. Something about these people made me feel ratha at ease..

* * *

Daryn is so CUTE! I picture him in mah head as a chibi. w; 

Anyway, keep reviewing. ;3 You guys make me smile. And my day was rough.

I'm gonna go run off and start the 3rd chapter. ;D


End file.
